North's Daughter
by GuardianofMusic
Summary: Welcome to the world of Phoenix, North's daughter, a bright girl with white and blue hair and deep purple eyes. She was always locked in her room until the day Pitch attacked her, and she met Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**North's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters**

**Chapter 1-**

(North's POV)

"It's ok, Clarissa. Just breathe." said North, calmly.

"North! I am breathing! And do not tell me to calm down!" snapped Clarissa, North's Wife.

"Ok. I'll just be outside your room."

'I am just trying to help her through this,' he thought. 'So why is she so upset? I understand that this our first child, but she shouldn't be so stressed.'

~A While Later~

I am still waiting for the doctor to come out and say that Clarissa and the baby are fine, but it hasn't happened yet. I know that this is the only doctor that believes in me and can see me, but she should at least not keep me on the edge of my seat. Finally, Doctor Westlee is coming.

The door opens and Doctor Westlee walks out. "North, I have some bad news," she starts out.

"Is the baby ok? Please tell me the baby's ok!" exclaims North.

"The baby is fine. It's Clarissa. She didn't make it through the child-birth. I'm sorry." Doctor Westlee looked guilty, sort of like she thinks thats it's her fault, but I know that it isn't.

"Clarissa... She's gone."

"Sadly, yes. I'm sorry for your loss, but the child is still alive and healthy. Would you like to see the child?"

"Yes, I would."

Doctor Westlee walked back into Clarissa's room, got the baby, and walked out.

"It's a girl." she says.

"My beautiful baby girl."

"You still have to name her, North."

"Phoenix. Her name is Phoenix."

"What a lovely name. Now, I must be going. Once again, I am sorry. Goodbye." and with that Doctor Westlee leaves and I return to the North Pole.

My returning trip to the North Pole was sad and lonely. I had my daughter, but her mother was gone forever.

**Please leave comments! I will continue to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**-7 years later-**

Phoenix's POV

" Phoenix! Phoenix, where are you? Phoen-"

"Daddy!" I yelled while I jumped out at North.

"Phoenix, where were you?" asked North.

"I was walkin' 'round your workshop."

"I have told you before that you can't walk around the workshop." And he stood there looking at me. Starting at my white and blue hair, going down to my deep purple eyes, all the way to my small feet. I always feel really bad when he stares at me and does that.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I said.

"It's ok, Phoenix. Now please go to your room."

And with that I made the difficult journey back to my room. For some reason, daddy won't let me walk around the workshop, and he made my room really hard to get to. I don't know why. Oh well, life goes on.

**-10 years later-**

Phoenix's POV

Today is my 17th birthday! I am so excited. I am finally going to ask if I can leave the workshop. If I can find the courage. Sadly, if asking to leave the workshop and having courage were school subjects I would fail miserably.

North's POV

"Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy! Today, Pitch was in the workshop!" I exclaimed.

All of the Guardians were shocked.

And after a few minutes of talking the Man in the Moon spoke to us. He had picked a new Guardian, Jack Frost. Jack Frost came and we discussed the rules to being a Guardian, with some minor arguments.

"Jack, we didn't pick you for this. The Man in the Moon did." said Tooth.

Jack was probably about to say some rude remark when I heard glass shattering. It was coming from Phoenix's room. Something was happening to my beautiful daughter. My daughter with her white and blue hair, pale skin, and beautiful purple eyes.

"Phoenix!" I said under my breath, and starting running.

Phoenix's POV

So I finally got the courage and I am about to walk out of my room. Suddenly, I am pushed up against the wall and held there by something around my neck. I heard my vase fall and shatter and hoped Dad didn't hear. But at that moment, it didn't matter because all I felt was pure terror.

So, I opened my eyes and saw the eyes of Pitch Black. I was about to scream when he clamped a hand over my mouth and said, "Shhh... Phoenix, quiet."

Then, I feel a painful and weird power come over me. I blacked out-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

North's POV

I ran to Phoenix's room, the other Guardians right behind me. I yank her door wide open and rush into the room to see Pitch holding my daughter against the wall by her neck. Only, Phoenix didn't look like herself. The ends of her hair which were usually blue were bright, blood red. Also, her usual attire was traded for a black and red ball gown.

Finally, I yelled, "Drop the girl, Pitch!"

And he disappeared. Phoenix's unconscious body slid down the wall and hit the floor. Luckily, as soon as Pitch let her go she turned back to normal. I picked up her unconscious form and laid her on her bed.

I continued staring at her and it wasn't until Bunnymund said something did I snap back into reality.

"North, who is the girl, mate?" asked Bunnymund.

Tooth said, "And what does Pitch want with her?"

I replied, " She is my daughter, Phoenix. And I don't know what Pitch wants with her."

Jack Frost eventually said, "Wait, you have a daughter? And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Yes, Jack. I kept her secret so Pitch wouldn't find her." I snapped.

"Well, that didn't work out too well, now did it?"

"No it didn't and now she is in danger."

Phoenix's POV

I woke up and everything was fuzzy.

My sight, my hearing, my touch. Everything. I couldn't tell where I was, but I hoped it was home.

Finally, I heard a voice say, "North! She's awake!" And I saw my dad rush over to me and kneel on the floor next to my bed.

"Phoenix, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

I replied.

Dad didn't reply. I heard a new voice say, "Because Pitch attacked you."

I sat up and said, "Did I ask you?" And I meant it until I looked into the most beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes I have ever seen.

I realized that Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, my dad, and some unnamed boy were all in my room staring at me. But being me I had to say some comment.

"Ok, seriously why is there hummingbird, sandman, kangaroo, and some boy in my room?" I asked.

"I am not a kangaroo! Why do you two both say that?" said the Easter Bunny, gesturing to me and the boy.

"Because I didn't think that you would be so grumpy about it!"

"Bunny, stop yelling at my daughter." said Dad.

"Ok, since I'm guessing that the rest of you were offended by the names I said, how about you introduce yourselves." I said.

Dad said, "Phoenix, meet Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet ya." I said.

Then I whispered to Dad, "Is Bunnymund always this scary and grumpy?"

"Depends," answered Bunnymund. "And yes I did hear you."

"Ok,"

With that everyone walked out of my room, except for Dad.

Jack's POV

I thought that I had never seen a more beautiful girl in my life. Phoenix was so full of life and so wonderful. I loved her charismatic attitude. Her long snow white hair with ends as blue as a crystal clear lake. And her eyes, her deep purple eyes, full of curiosity and amazement. She was perfect, but some questions lingered on my mind. If she is the daughter of North, what was her power? Is she a Guardian? And what did Pitch want with her?

The questions would have to wait. I wanted to talk to Phoenix. I just got to get North away from her.

So, I walked back into Phoenix's room and said to North, "Umm... North, there's a toy problem. The elves messed up some of the toys."

"I'm sorry, Phoenix, I have to take care of this." said North, and he walked out.

"What toys did the el-" started out Phoenix.

"None," I interrupted. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, so have you ever even been outside of the workshop?"

"No, Dad won't let me. I want to, though." said Phoenix.

"Then let's go." I said.

"Ok."

Then, we snuck out of the workshop. As soon as we were outside I said, "Come on, Phoenix, let's go."

"Where?" she asked.

"Anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Phoenix's POV

"Anywhere." Jack said.

I thought about it. I could go anywhere with him, and I would. I couldn't think of a specific place. So, I said, "You pick."

Jack didn't even think, or hesitate to say, "Burgess."

Jack held out his hand and I hesitated.

He said, "Come on, Phoenix." and he grabbed my hand. We were off to Burgess.

Jack's POV

I was so excited to take Phoenix to Burgess. I loved this town and the way the children responded to my snow days. Everything in this town was so full of life.

As Phoenix and I reached our destination, I slowly descended.

Phoenix looked like she was a little scared, but I could tell she was trying to hide it and be excited.

"This is Burgess." I said.

"It's so beautiful. Is that why you like this place?" she asked.

"There's that, and there's this." I said then I shot up in the air, and started making a great snow day.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Phoenix.

Then lots of children ran out of their cozy little houses, and into the freezing cold snow, wrapped up in jackets, scarves, and gloves. Phoenix looked as excited, if not more, as the kids. I could tell that this was her first snow day, where she actually got to be outside in the snow.

I finally descended and ran back over to Phoenix. She was smiling her beautiful, perfect smile.

"This is so amazing. Do the children know that you do this?" she asked.

"No, they don't. They don't believe in me, so they can't see me." I said.

"I bet they can't see me either."

"That's probably true." I said sadly, realizing that if she never became a Guardian, the children would never see her.

Phoenix's POV

"Jack-" I started, but was interrupted when Dad showed up in the sleigh.

"PHOENIX! GET IN THE SLEIGH, NOW!" he yelled. He then turned around and faced Jack. "YOU! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE PHOENIX OUT OF THE WORKSHOP?!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you kept her locked up in her room her whole life!" countered Jack.

"JACK FROST! SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO THE NORTH POLE NOW!"

"Whatever."

"Dad, stop! It's not Jack's fault!" I cried.

He just turned around, glared at me, then got in the sleigh and went through the portal.

-**At the North Pole-**

As soon as we got back to the workshop, Dad jumped out of sleigh and yelled, "Go to your room, Phoenix!"

I started walking back to my room when I heard the laugh of a certain boogeyman. I turned around and saw Pitch standing on the globe, in the center of the workshop.

"Pitch. What do you want?" asked Dad.

"Phoenix, how are you?" asked Pitch, ignoring North.

"Don't talk to the girl, Pitch!" yelled Bunnymund, while running into the room with the other Guardians.

"What do you want, Pitch?" I asked.

"I want-" Pitch started, but Jack flew in yelling, "Get away, Pitch!"

Jack jumped in front of me, in a protective stance.

"Stop I can take care of myself!" I said.

"I want you, Phoenix. You come with me and I will spare some of the children." said Pitch.

"Phoen-" started the Guardians.

"If I go with you, you will leave some of the children alone?" I asked.

"Yes, dear Phoenix, I will."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Phoenix, you can't!" exclaimed Jack.

"None of you can tell me what I can and cannot do!" I snapped, and glared at all of the shocked Guardians.

"Ok then we will be off." said Pitch, darkly.

And I was whisked into a dark shadowy portal. I lost all feeling in the portal, all except fear. It ruled my mind in the shadowy void. I thought the feeling would never end until finally I landed in Pitch's lair.

North's POV

I just watched my daughter give herself to Pitch. She did it to save the children of the world. She wasn't officially a Guardian, but she was one at heart.

But none of that mattered right now. I needed to save her. She needed to be back here, in the North Pole.

But what did Pitch want with her?

What could he do with her?

She didn't have any powers and wasn't a Guardian.

"Ok, does anyone know how to get to Pitch's realm?" asked Tooth.

"No, mate, no one does." says Bunnymund.

Sandman said, well not said showed, us a picture of a bed and a down arrow.

"Good thinking, Sandy. He thinks that it's under a bed." I said.

"Wow, so specific!" replied Jack, sarcastically.

"Jack, knowing Pitch, he wouldn't just make the entrance under some random child's bed. He would do it somewhere dark and secluded." said Tooth.

"Well, people don't usually put beds in the middle of dark, creepy forests, or on deserted islands." snapped Jack.

"At least it's a start. Everyone split up and search the whole globe." I said.

Phoenix's POV

As soon as we got into Pitch's realm, he grabbed my wrist, lifted me from the ground, and squeezed my wrist, tightly.

When he did this I wondered why he even bothered lifting me from the ground because I felt the painful, weird feeling again, and I fell to the ground.

This time I didn't black out and I was just kneeling on the floor in pain. My breathing sped up, and my heart rate quickened.

When I looked down my usual blueish-purple shirt and skinny jeans had been replaced by black skinny jeans and a dark red sweater. The ends of my hair were blood red instead of blue. I felt I strange darkness overcome me. Pitch finally let go of me.

He said, "Oh, my power has made you into one beautiful little nightmare."

Obviously, he thought his power took over my mind. So, I figured I'd just play along.

"Come, my dear, and look at your new self." said Pitch, while waving me over towards a long mirror.

I was afraid to look, but I looked up and saw a completely different person.

Of course the hair and outfit, but my face. My eyes were dark red, I was wearing dark make-up, and I was really pale, paler than usual.

In truth, I was downright horrifying. Pitch wanted me to be like this, an evil minion.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"The Guardians will come looking for you. You will attack them. You will destroy them. It shouldn't be that hard."

responded Pitch.

Dang, this guy was messed up.

"Ok."

"Good. Now be a bad little nightmare and go crush some dreams."

"Ok."

And I dashed out of there. He thought I would be scaring children. Nope, I would be looking for the Guardians.

Jack's POV

We all met back up at the North Pole and decided to take the sleigh and search together.

We searched everywhere. Phoenix was really well hidden. And so was Pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Jack's POV

We finally found a forest that looked promising for Pitch's Lair. It was shadowy and dead, most likely the results of a forest fire. It looked very promising. Finally, after searching through most of the forest we found a singed and broken bed, with no mattress just the bed frame. We all jumped out of the sleigh, and ran over to the broken bed frame. Sadly, I was only one who could fit under the bed and get it. After I got in I yelled out to the other Guardians to break through the bed frame and jump through.

After we were all in what I'm pretty sure is Pitch's lair, we all were about to split up when a flash of red, black, and white jumped down. When it stood up, we saw that it was Phoenix transformed. She was so different, and I could tell that the other Guardians thought that her mind was changed as well. I knew thought they were right until Phoenix winked at us, and mouthed, "Play along."

I turned around to the other Guardians, who were prepared to attack, and whispered, "Her mind isn't corrupted, but her body is. Just play along."

They all nodded. I turned around just in time for a strong fist to slam into my jaw. I knew that Phoenix did it, and I saw the apologetic look in her eyes. Either Pitch's magic, or whatever, gave her new powers, or she always had them and nobody knew. I hoped it was the latter option. Before any of us knew it, Phoenix was attacking. Oh, how I hoped her mind hadn't given it.

She attacked me and I was knocked unconscious.

Phoenix's POV

Oh gosh! The voice in my head won't go away! It was taking over me, and took over everything except my eyes. I saw everything it was doing. Jack was lying unconscious and I pushed the blackness out of my mind. I ran over to Jack and kneeled down by his side, and Bunnymund grabbed me and threw me away. I started crying.

"Stay away from Jack, nightmare!" yelled Bunnymund.

My dad looked the saddest I had ever seen him. Why did Pitch have to do this to me?

"Don't tell me what to do!" the voice made me say.

Then I overcame the voice and said, "Stop! Just listen! Pitch's shadow is trying to take over me. Help!"

The voice said, "Don't listen to me. I'm long gone. I'm not the girl you knew."

"Get the heck out of me!" I screamed.

Pitch decided to walk in just at that time. He said, "Oh dear Phoenix, don't fight it. You know that this is right." He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall and put more of his nightmarish shadow inside of me. I was able to see my dad's angry and sad face, and Jack wake up before the shadow overcame me.

Jack's POV

I finally got back into consciousness, just to see Phoenix pinned against a wall by Pitch. Phoenix opened her eyes, and I could tell that every single ounce of the Phoenix I knew was gone. She was replaced by new, more dangerous version. Pitch released her and she rushed over to me and whispered in my ear, "Scared yet?" I whispered back, "Not even close."

She backed away, glaring at me with her red eyes. Then said, "You should be. What you waiting for a formal invitation? This is usually the time where the heroes attack."

Bunnymund attacked first, throwing egg bombs and bommerangs, but she had him pinned against a wall in seconds. "Not today, bunny." she growled.

She released her hold on Bunnymund and he dropped to the floor, coughing.

North and Tooth attacked next, and both were down in 15 seconds.

Sandman got his whips out, but she grabbed them and turned them into black sand. This weakened Sandy and he blacked out. I was the only Guardian standing. Phoenix said, "Your turn."

I just stayed where I was. She wasn't going to make me move. I was going to stay here and bring back to me.

"Phoenix! This isn't you! Come back to m... us!" I said.

"This is me, Jack."

"No it isn't. The Phoenix I know was kind and sweet with such a cute attitude. She was always smiling, and loved the snow. She was the person everyone loved." I said while I walked over so I was standing barely 2 inches away and said, "Especially me." I grabbed her and pulled her lips to mine. She was resisting at first, because the shadow still was controlling her. When her hands shot up into my hair and pulled me closer, I knew she was back in control. Finally I, unwillingly, pulled back to see the original Phoenix back. Her deep purple eyes were back, and staring into mine.

"Jack," she whispered. I shushed her and kissed her again.

"Oh, isn't this touching." remarked Pitch.

"You may have gotten her back, but you can't defeat me. Not with all of the Guardians beaten and broken."

"Why do you think we can't defeat you?" I asked.

"Because your powers can't defeat those of my nightmares, and Phoenix doesn't have any powers."

"Don't be to sure, Pitch." said Phoenix. Then she reached into the air and a clear, watery-looking staff appeared in her hands. She slammed it into the ground a a huge wave of water rushed at Pitch and closed around him, leaving only his head not enclosed.

"Jack, freeze it, now!" she yelled.

I used my staff to shoot frost at the waves. It froze instantly. Pitch was trapped.

Phoenix walked over to where he lay frozen and said, "Who has powers now, Pitch?" Then she walked away to help the other Guardians.

Phoenix's POV

"Hey, are you guys ok?" I asked.

They all looked at me shocked, and tired.

"Yeah, mate, aside from the great butt-kicking you gave all of us, we're fine." said Bunnymund.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Dad ran up and hugged me.

"Phoenix! You're ok!"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." and I hugged him back.

"Oh goody! We are all together again! And we are all ok! It's so good to see you back to normal, Phoenix." said Tooth.

Afterwards, we all jumped into the sleigh and as we were taking off I yelled, "Have fun, Pitch!"

In our journey back to the North Pole Jack kept me close the whole time, which got no objection from me. When we got back I went to my room with Jack.

"Why did you do that, Jack?" I asked.

"Because I thought that if you never turned back, at least I got to kiss you once. What really surprised me was when you pulled me closer."

"Oh... um..."

"Trust me, I didn't want to let go either."

"Jack," I said.

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

"Ok." he said.

Kissing Jack was like kissing a soft, perfect icicle. He was so cold, and his cool lips felt so good against mine.

When we finally broke apart, I asked if he would take me back to Burgess. He said he would. And we had the best snow day ever.

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions for stories feel free to send me comments and reviews! **

**-Night**

**previously known as pianoplayer1017**


End file.
